


Mardy Bum

by sirjotahan



Category: Jjba - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Inspired by Music, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 2: Battle Tendency, M/M, Mentioned Elizabeth Joestar | Lisa Lisa, References to Arctic Monkeys, Singing, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Young Joseph Joestar, caejose - Freeform, mardy bum - arctic monkeys, modern au ig?, no betas we die like zeppelis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirjotahan/pseuds/sirjotahan
Summary: caesar needs cheering up
Relationships: Joseph Joestar & Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli, Joseph Joestar/Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Mardy Bum

**Author's Note:**

> yo! i'm nate! your local joseph stannie. you can contact me @ mr jersterr#3052 on discord!!
> 
> song is mardy bum by arctic monkeys! i recommend you listen to it while reading

Joseph was perceptive. Very much so. He knew just who had returned home by the sound of their footsteps. Today, the first to arrive home was Caesar, an angry Caesar at that. He didn’t pad into the room, he stomped, unintentionally shaking things close to falling of off their shelves. This wasn’t new, nor was it rare. It definitely wasn’t pleasant or easy to get used to. The door flew open then slammed shut. Arms crossed, Caesar threw himself onto the couch across from Joseph who sat widespread on a chair. The blond grunted, refusing to spare Joseph so much as a glance. At times like this, it was best to give him his space, which was something just about anyone could infer. For someone as mischievous and light-hearted as Jojo, while it was clear, it was not what he was going to do. He reached over, scooping up a remote and, with a few button presses, the strum of a guitar sounded from the TV. The sound grabbed Caesar’s attention and he shifted his gaze to Joseph. Their eyes met and there was a glint in the brunet’s eyes. This wasn’t the time for that sparkle, it simply only struck more annoyance into Caesar. He grumbled an unintelligible string of Italian words, prompting Joseph to just hike the volume up even more.

“Jojo.”

He didn’t answer, but his smile grew wider.

“Joseph.”

He again didn’t answer, but he did begin to speak. Sitting with his elbows relaxed on his knees, he beamed at Caesar.

_“Well now then, mardy bum,”_

_“I’ve seen your frown and it’s like looking down the barrel of a gun,”_ He had begun to sing.

The music was loud, but he sang over it - accent strong and his voice hearty. For a split second, Caesar’s anger peaked. At a time like this, Joseph thought it was acceptable to just sing at him? However, it became increasingly harder to remain angry. The sound of the man’s voice was… blissful, and it forced his muscles to relax. His shoulders fell as the chords seemed to wrap around the words Jojo sang. It was as though he was not singing along, but the music playing along.

_“And it goes off.”_

Joseph mocked being shot in the head, falling backwards dramatically while continuing to gesture along to the words he sang. It was impossible not to crack a smile at.

_“And out come all these words. Oh, there’s a very pleasant side to you. A side I much prefer,”_

He now sat up, looking Caesar right in the eyes. The smile on the blond’s face was forced down, replaced by fake annoyance. He refused to let the other know his attempt to cheer him up was working.

_“It’s one that… laughs and jokes around, remember cuddles in the kitchen, yeah, to get things off the ground and it was,”_

Joseph rose from his spot, sauntering over to the couch with a taunting sway in his hips.

_“Up up and away!”_ he sang, flopping down beside Caesar on the couch and slinging his arm around his shoulders.

_“Oh, but it’s right hard to remember that on a day like today when you’re all… argumentative, and you’ve got the face on.”_

Joseph reached his other hand over to poke at Caesar’s cheek but was swatted away and made to lower his hand. This didn’t stop him though. If anything it encouraged him to continue.

The singing paused for a moment, leaving the instrumental to play without being overshadowed by a voice Caesar refused to admit was handsome. He opened his mouth, ready to give a seemingly annoyed lecture while he had the chance.

“This isn’t the ti-”

Before he could get out so much as a single sentence, a finger pressed against his lips and Joseph began again.

_“Well now then, mardy bum.”_

“I don’t even know what that means,” Caesar managed to blurt out in between lines.

_“Oh, I’m in trouble again, aren’t I? I thought as much.”_

With a roll of his eyes, he looked away, huffing. There was no getting this man to give up.

_“_ _’Cause you turned over there, pulling that silent disappointment face. The one that I can’t bear.”_

The pout was evident in Joseph’s voice, tempting him to face him. Though he held strong and refused.

_“Can't we laugh and joke around? Remember cuddles in the kitchen, yeah, to get things off the ground and it was, up up and away!”_

Arms wrapped around his torso and a face peered over his shoulder. Joseph slumped against his back and didn’t budge despite his nudging and shoving.

_“Oh, but it’s right hard to remember that on a day like today when you’re all argumentative… and you’ve got the face on!”_

As dramatic as ever, Joseph leapt up, taking Caesar’s face in his hands in one swift movement. He forced them to meet gazes and he sang intensely. It was less singing at this point. The words spoke right to Caesar. There was meaning in them. The playfulness from before remained, but there was something hidden behind it that was difficult to place.

_“Yeah, I’m sorry I was late. Well, I missed the train and then the traffic was a state! And I can’t be arsed to carry on in this debate that reoccurs, oh, when you say-”_

Caesar pushed Joseph’s hands away, rising to his own feet now to match the other, with a cry of, “I don’t care!”

_“Well, of course, I do, yeah, I clearly do!”_

The music peaked. The percussion beat heavily, the guitars strummed passionately. It all rose to a climax and there was a flash in Joseph’s eyes. Before he knew it, lips smashed against his own in a flare of emotion.

It was messy and heavy with feeling. It was sudden and unexpected. There was little trouble with easing into it though. Caesar’s body seemed to move without command, his hand resting on the small of the other’s back and the other lightly holding his face. Joseph had his arms snaked around his shoulders, a whole lot less graceful. They remained like this, kissing softer and softer as they found a rhythm. The first to pull away was Joseph. A grin painted his face, and his eyes shone.

_“_ _So laugh and joke around, remember cuddles in the kitchen, yeah, to get things off the ground. And it was up up and away, oh, but it’s right hard to remember that on a day like today,”_

The way he looked into Caesar’s eyes deepened the pink that had decorated his cheeks since he had brought their lips together. The smile was even harder to hide, and it tugged slightly at the corners of his lips. The sight of this brought on a look of triumph onto Joseph’s face, which, in turn, stretched out Caesar’s own smile even wider despite how much he willed it not to.

_“When you’re all… argumentative,”_

_“And you’ve got the face on…”_

There was a moment of delightful silence, then a set of footsteps coming closer. Joseph recognised these as Lisa Lisa’s and, judging by the look on his face, so did Caesar. They both scrambled back to where they’d been sat previously, returning everything to normal. Music off, smiles away, and serious faces on.

**Author's Note:**

> song is mardy bum by arctic monkeys!


End file.
